A Drunken Mistake
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Vaughn decides to extract his revenge on Jeff and Britta. It happens after Britta and he splits up and before he sings 'I'm getting rid of Britta' XD funny episode.Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M slash. Hope you like. please review! Thank you!


**Warning-MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (over 18s! Seriously ppl….), M/M (yes, that does mean man on man action!)**

**Thank you in advance for reading and I hope you'll like it. I would seriously appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism is also very welcomed! XD So basically this happens between Vaughn and Britta splitting up and Vaughn writing 'I'm getting rid of Britta'. It was just a silly idea I got and I was like 'well why not?!' X3 Needless to say it's beyond stupid but that's pretty much how my mind works….it's a dark and scary place….XD**

**Also I do NOT own Community or any of the characters.**

_**A Drunken Mistake**_

Vaughn glared at the group making their way to the library. He recognized the three people as easily as a frog recognized a serpent. He held no love for them whatsoever or their other four friends for that matter. He took a second to aim an especially hate filled glare at Britta Perry who betrayed his trust. He rolled the memory of how she stepped all over his heart with her stylish high-heel black boots and dragged the pulverised pieces across the dirt without a shard of mercy.

Beside her was Abed Nadir. Vaughn didn't know much about him but he was in the group so that instantly made him an evil snake. He was still raw from Britta's cold stab. That woman was toxic. He wasn't in a forgiving mood, and anyone who was called her fried had to be by definition, intoxicated. Like being exposed to a nuclear cloud, the result was twisted and disastrous.

And the third person didn't need an introduction. Clearly the leader of the group, Jeff Winger strolled before the other two while throwing witty remarks behind him. Everyone knew Jeff, not only as the man who publicly embarrassed Vaughn, but as the hotie, the sex god and the smoothest talker of Greendale. He also had a reputation of being a royal douchebag. Vaughn smirked at the notion. That man was just, plain and simple, as toxic as Britta.

He clenched his fingers against the guitar he was supposed to be playing. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day, but the mare sight of those people drove him on edge and he couldn't enjoy the beauty around him anymore. This coming from a ridiculously positive person so it said something...

Jeff stopped in his tracks and looked around at Britta for a second. He had a wide teasing grin on his face and for a moment Vaughn could see exactly why the women (and a number of men) saw him as a nice catch. The man was attractive, in an asshole I'm-the-best sort of way. Narcissistic to the point of near delusion but giving off a nice vibe none the less.

And just like that Vaughn hatched a plan to get back at Jeff and Britta. A spur of the moment thing but the idea started accumulating and expanding until Vaughn smirked with satisfaction. Suddenly the day looked much, much brighter.

* * *

Britta looked startled at Vaughn as he made his way towards her. Truth be told she didn't think the guy would ever be able to forgive her after her 'betrayal'. Yet here he was, in all his bare chested glory AND smiling on top of that? Britta entertained the notion that he was high. Speaking of, she made a mental note to score some stuff later. Her stash was far too low for her liking…

"Hi, Olla, Buon giorno. How's it going Britta?" Vaughn had a sincere enough looking smile and he didn't _look_ high…..Britta was silent for a moment. Stunned.

"Um, hi Vaughn. Erm, good. Great! What about you?" The singer smiled even brighter and Britta wondered if maybe he really got over their break up. What a nice turn of events that would be.

"I'm amazing. Life's amazing." Well at least he was the same hippie of old. Maybe he found someone else? For a split second Britta felt a stab of jealousy but then dismissed it just as quickly. Whatever got him off her back was a blessing from on high.

"Ok… So is there something I can do for you? Not that I mind talking to you or anything!"

"Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you and Jeff could come over to my place tonight. I'm organizing a party to apologize for the way I acted before. Sorry." Britta awed, pleasantly surprised at Vaughn's unexpected maturity.

"Yeah! Sure! That's great. Seriously, Vaughn I think this is a really nice thing of you to do." She flashed him one of her smiles, the sort that still pulled at his heartstrings in a very negative way. He resisted the almost unbearable desire to grimace. "I'll see you there then." And she was gone.

Vaughn looked at her slim silhouette as she turned the corner and he smirked to himself. "Sure. I'll see you there…"

* * *

'Jeff! Wait up; I have to talk to you.' Britta ran the last few steps and caught up with the man in question. He turned towards her in an almost lazy manner.

'As much as I love listening to you go on and on about something I don't care about, I'm in a hurry. I have a date.' Britta fixed him with a look. He counteracted with one of his own looks. Their to and fro game was something they both mastered the rules of.

'And who is this one? Miss-unstable-hot-brunette or blonde-history-long-legs?'

'Actually it's C-cup-redhead.' To this point Britta wondered if this man, the one she was reluctant to call her friend, had any shame at all. Answer? No, no he did not. However god knew she tried and frankly she couldn't be bothered to care right that instant. She had bigger things on her mind. Bigger than Jeff Winger? Boy he would have a fit if he ever heard that he wasn't, in fact, the centre of the universe.

'Well, cancel it. You're coming with me tonight.' Jeff stopped his brisk walk and looked at Britta with raised eyebrows. No mistaking what sort of crap was going through his inevitably shallow mind…Jeff will be Jeff no matter what.

'Oh, are you hitting on me? I always knew you cared. I am surprised it took you this long to figure out the obvious though. I think I gave you too much credit.'

'Yes, all of a sudden I can't resist your overpowering shallowness. You got me hotshot.' She laid the sarcasm on thick. Like she hadn't heart _THAT_ one before…

'Admit it. You're jealous.'

'No Jeff Winger, I'm not jealous. You're coming with me to Vaughn's tonight.' Britta enjoyed the 'huh' expression on the man's face. She took a second to grin triumphantly and bask in her victorious glory. It wasn't easy bringing Jeff to the point where he was at a loss of words, him having the silver tongue and all that, but when it happened the result was worth every ounce of hard work.

'Microscopic nipples? Why are you going over tonight? Wait, don't answer that. I don't care. What I _do_ care about is why you said I'm going with you.' She dropped all pretences of a smile and adopted quite the stern look.

'Look. Vaughn is throwing a party to apologize for his behaviour and he specifically invited you and me. We can't not show!' Boy, after all those years she still didn't know him at all. Jeff felt like Batman in a sense. Always there and never seen. It sure was emasculating!

'You're right. Oh wait! No you're not.' Jeff resumed his brisk walk away leaving it up to her to run again and try to catch up with him.

'Wait! Don't make me go alone. Please.' She batted her eyes pulling a puppy face. Unfortunately Jeff's personality had an impervious shield against it. It came with years of being a jaded ass.

'That won't work on me. Look, I realize that you'll go because it's in your nature to care and all that fluffy rainbow stuff, but that doesn't apply to me. Not to mention I hate the guy.' He made to walk away again only to be stopped by Britta grabbing his arm. He sighed knowing exactly what was coming next. What fresh plea would she come up with now?

'Ok Jeff, here's the deal. You only have to make an appearance and if you don't I'll annoy you continuously for the next week.' She looked determined. Not what he expected.

'Don't you do that anyway?'

'Jeff!' He let out an exasperated breath.

'Fine. But I'll only be there for a second. Then I'm out.' This time she didn't stand in his way when he walked away.

* * *

Vaughn knocked on Senor Ben Chang's door. The Chinese man looked up from the magazine he was reading, while he was supposed to teach the class, and eyed the blonde man with a raised eyebrow. He twisted from side to side on his chair with a look of the upmost boredom set across his face while the class glanced away from their quiz or test or whatever they were doing in the bogus Spanish class with mild interest. Vaughn could practically see the questions echoing from every pair of eyes of every student followed by the glaring solution. '_What the fuck am I doing here?...Shoot me. Shoot me now. No, change that. Shoot Chang! Please! _'

'What do you want hippie? If it's not important I don't care.' The teacher went back to his reading, or rather to his flicking through the pictures of large chested women. Chang? Shame? Nah!

'Yeah… I think you'll care about this.' He stopped there leaving an air of mystery and anticipation about the request. The perfect bait to catch the stupid fish. Chang kept looking with the 'go on already' face and he was forced to add to his cliff hanger. 'In private….'

'Oh alright.' The teacher, and Vaughn used the term loosely, turned to the watching class. 'Well what are you waiting for? Get out of here! Come back in ten minutes.' Then as an afterthought he shouted out the door, 'And if anyone important asks, you're researching Spanish culture!' Like he was fooling anyone…Everyone knew Chang put the h in hack, well everyone except the dean.

Vaughn stepped out of the way to let the students out and waited patiently until the last one was gone, leaving only El Tigre Chino and himself in the classroom. He closed the door behind him and stepped further in, ready to include Chang in his plan.

The wheels were in motion.

* * *

Jeff groaned inwardly at the mare thought of having to waste a single second around the pretentious guitar player, because that's what he saw this as. A huge and pointless waste of time. A time that would better benefit him if he was out somewhere with…whatever her name was. Something with G…or A? Well either way it sure as hell wasn't Vaughn!

But he viewed a week of Britta's continuous nagging as even more of a headache. The things he did for friendship… And to top it all, he was in elegant garbs, suit and tie type stuff. Ready for a date after all which only made him look like he actually gave a crap about Vaughn's crappy invitation! Well, he didn't!

'Ready?' Britta looked at him with a smile lighting up her whole face, even her eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket with matching high heel boots, black tight jeans and a light grey t-shirt. And she wondered why people thought she was a lesbian? Jeff contemplated her next birthday present. A god damn mirror!

'You do realize we're going to a party, not an exam. Chill.' She snorted, in a very unlady like way. Shirley would be horrified.

'I am chilled. I represent chill. And I want to get this over with.' Before Britta could make another remark, Jeff took the lead and banged on the door. The drumming of his fist echoed through the evening silence. Immediately, it opened and Vaughn filled the entrance space and, for once, he was wearing a shirt! Jeff couldn't resist looking up at the heavens to see if it was raining frogs or some other apocalyptic sign.

'Ah, good evening, buona sera, konbanwa. Glad you two could make it. It wouldn't be much of a party without you.' Jeff had to admit that originally he'd expected some sort of ruse but the man seemed genuinely over Britta. He was momentarily dazed by the unexpectedly warm welcome and he followed Britta inside without pausing to question his doing so. So much for just making an appearance…

'Hey Vaughn!' She chirruped her greeting before pausing and looking around her with a curious eye. 'Em, isn't it a bit quiet for a party?' A _bit_ quiet? It was absolutely silent! There was no music, or people, or food. This was the opposite of a party. As Troy would say, the opposite of Batman. However there were some alcohol bottles on the table and (Jeff raised an eyebrow) weed. Well what could one expect from a hard born hippie like Vaughn? He noticed Britta eyeing the grass approvingly.

'A party's about feeling good, right? There's no need for noise. Drink?' The two nodded and as soon as Vaughn turned his back on them to pour the beverages, they exchanged a look. In the few seconds it took for Vaughn to return a whole silent conversation took place.

'_I told you this would happen!'_

'_Hay! Don't blame me! I didn't tie a chain around your neck and drag you here!'_

'_It SO IS your fault! You guilt-tripped me! Well whatever, I showed up and now I'm out.'_

'_Wait! You can't leave now! You can't just leave me on my own here…'_

'_Yes I can and I will. Unless….'_

'_What do you want?...'_

'_You have to-'_

'Here.' Vaughn handed a glass to each one and they each took a sip as expected, Britta grinning and Jeff barely suppressing a curse at the untimely interruption. The silence was prolonged. Neither made an attempt to break it and, in fact, the only one who looked comfortable was Vaughn. Jeff just wanted to get the hell out of there, while Britta was anxious because she was the only one who genuinely wished to mend things.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Britta's phone and she nearly jumped with relief. Vaughn smiled encouragingly, telling her it was ok to answer. She did with a shy, apologetic smile while Jeff nearly rolled his eyes at the pretend coyness. Since when was Britta, the needlessly defiant Britta Perry, shy?! Frogs were bound to fall out of the clouds by this point.

'Yes, Britta Perry.' Short pause. Her whole face dropped like a stone in a lake. 'What? Senor Chang you can't-…. Wait! I'll be right there!' She snapped the mobile shut and the two men were looking at her questioningly. Before either could ask she answered. 'Chang says he's failing my Spanish test! He said I'll fail the class unless I go there right now to take a makeup test!' She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

'Can he do that?!' Jeff inquired, and a better question was, if Britta failed (and she was better at the subject than him because she actually tried to do more than the absolute minimum necessary) then what about himself? Well he was not missing his date because of that annoying make-belief teacher. He wasn't about to roll over and give him the pleasure of seeing him yield to the power given to him by his alleged teaching degree. Then again…he didn't get a phone call… Something was off…

'It's Chang... He does whatever the hell he wants!' She fell silent for another second and rubbed the palm of her hand against her blonde locks, before turning to their host. 'Well, sorry Vaughn, but I have to go. It was really sweet of you to invite me. Thanks! It was…great!'

'Sure Britta. Sorry you have to go so soon. Kick that test's ass.'

As she departed, Britta threw Jeff an apologetic look. He knew the meaning of it all too well. Crap, he was going to miss his date after all. Not because of Chang. Not because of apocalyptical foretellings. Not because of his group of lovable misfits who also happened to be his study group. But because of the damn hippie. THE DAMN HIPPIE!

It wasn't like he could just leave now since he was the last, the only, one there. He groaned inwardly again and braced himself for what was sure to be one long, long night…

* * *

Two bottles later Vaughn looked at Jeff lying on the sofa, still conscious but his eyes looking like they would drop any second now. The musician knew it had nothing to do with the ingested alcohol. This sort of intoxication would require a lot more vodka then the almost pathetic amount consumed. The answer to Jeff's sudden loss of inhibitions was much more obvious. Vaughn spiked the drink and right about now the other was tripping. It was almost too easy. His plan was all coming to fruition with unexpected ease. No obstacles. No distractions. He had Jeff Winger at his fingertips.

He licked his lips slightly, happily admiring the sight of having his enemy completely under his control. It certainly wasn't the first time Vaughn got together with another man and Jeff Winger sprawled on his sofa with his shirt half unbuttoned and flushed expression was a definite turn on. He still hated the man with every fibre in his body, but sex didn't require love. He had no problem with putting his feelings aside for a night. Jeff wouldn't even remember what was about to happen and Vaughn would always have something to keep Winger in check.

As he neared the other man he discarded his shirt and dropped it on the floor. It felt good to get rid of the unnecessary constraint. Jeff looked up through half-lidded eyes and sighed softly. The drugs were working perfectly. Right about then Jeff was so horney he would jump just about anybody. Good stuff was hard to come by but the blonde had his sources…and his ways…

Vaughn chuckled before leaning down, locking lips with the other man. Jeff moaned expectantly into the kiss and he brought his upper frame up, mashing their lips even tighter together, only to be pushed back down forcefully by Vaughn who had every intention of remaining in control. The shirt was yanked down the well worked arms and it joined the previously discarded top on the floor. The tongue slit out from Jeff's mouth followed by a disappointed groan, to Vaughn's pleasure. He wanted to take a second and see the naked body of the man ranked as number two on the list of most handsome at Greendale.

It wasn't a disappointment. Not at all. If anything it was better than what Vaughn's imagination conjured. His pupils dilated and he licked his lips again drinking in the taunt, firm muscles across the exposed torso and arms. He ran his fingers along the trembling man's neck to the shoulders, letting his fingertips ghost down in a most frustrating teasing manner. Jeff was responding to every touch and continued to make lewd, soft noises.

Vaughn rubbed his hand against Jeff's cock, already a hard bulge against the trouser fabric, before occupying the other lips and swallowing the startled gasp. The blonde's hand was moving contradictory to his tongue. While he was fiercely domination Jeff's mouth he chose to very, very, painfully slowly move his hand against the one part of flesh yearning for friction. He happily accepted every noise of displeasure, beg and plea rolling off of the other's tongue until he considered Jeff had suffered enough. Temporarily. With daft fingers he unzipped the trousers and slit his fingers around the neglected member. A few pumps and Jeff was completely hard and thrusting his hips into the hand urgently searching for more than the fingers could offer.

Vaughn stopped his ministration for just long enough to get rid of Jeff's remaining clothes. He had to take a moment and admire the amazing body sprawled on the sofa for his own personal viewing pleasure. The lust was taking over him and it became impossible to keep his focus and remember just what it was he was meant to be doing. He lowered his head, running his hot tongue across the twitching member, enjoying the vibrations jolting his nerve endings from the equatorial heat taking hold of his mouth. He teased Jeff thoroughly by firmly holding his hips down while the older man was begging for him to do something. Anything.

Suddenly he took the whole thing in his mouth, making Jeff go wild, and deep throated. He lessened the pressure on the other's hips and Jeff began to thrust into the hot mouth unable to reign himself back. It was like standing in front of a tornado and trying to pretend it was nothing more than a playful gust of wind. Vaughn took him in without any difficulty and had no problem suppressing his gag reflex. If he was good at something, it was blowjobs. He knew how to make a man cry with pleasure only using his skilful mouth and sinful tongue.

As Jeff's thrusts became yet more hectic and desperate, Vaughn moaned lowly sending shivers all over the brunette's skin. He could tell the other was close from the way he trashed like a fish out of water and by the increase in the volume of his voice. He wasn't at all surprised when he tasted the musty, masculine substance coating his momentarily paused verbal muscle. Jeff came violently and Vaughn swallowed quickly to prevent himself from choking, missing some of the white liquid which trailed from the corner of his lips down his chin.

Once finished, Jeff slumped on the sofa breathing heavily. Vaughn gave him a second to calm down, using this time to take off his own trousers and licked the last remains of Jeff's substance off his lips. He was aroused to a rock hard state himself and he desired Jeff more than he previously thought possible. Hate only fanned his flame of lust. He fished around his pocket and brought out a pack of condoms. One could never be too prepared…

Aware of Jeff's hungry stare on him, Vaughn slipped the protection where it was meant to go making sure to meet the other's eyes and hold them until Jeff dropped them down to where his hands were. The blonde reached behind him, on the desk, where a half full whiskey bottle was and tipped it over his fingers. He'd never tried alcohol as a lubricant but he had no patients to go all the way to his bed and get the usual stuff. He felt like he was hanging on to his sanity as it was. He thrust one finger inside, Jeff's eyeing his every move. The alcohol felt cold and it stung a little but it didn't take away from the pleasure. In fact it enhanced it with an icy burn and Vaughn made a mental note to use it again in the future.

The lustful vibe Jeff was sending him seemed to attack his neglected cock directly. With one hand he took some of the pain off by stroking his member while he drove another finger in. With satisfaction he saw that Jeff was hardening again and he pictured himself being fucked by that same appendix. The mental image made him moan and made his heart race with ecstatic anticipation. He abandoned his preparations incapable of holding back any longer.

Jeff followed Vaughn with half-lidded eyes as the blonde straddled him and lowered himself. He didn't give Jeff his prize just yet and instead let the length rub against the cleft of his ass first. A very small taste of the bliss yet to come. Vaughn moaned as the stiff member entered him and threw his head back at the sheer wave of pleasure. With ravishing want he rocked and impaled himself on top of the other man. All the tease was knocked right out of him by the magmatic flames that seemed to physically lick at his skin and incinerate him from the inside out until he was reduced to nothing more than the primal. Jeff gripped his hips and pulled him down harder, arching his own back and thrusting upwards, wishing to bury himself deeper inside the tight vortex of fire.

The two men moaned and screamed with unbearable pleasure, both feeling the orgasm getting closer and closer. Vaughn was the first to reach his climax and he gasped at the maddening sensation. The train of pleasure hit him full on and he momentarily lost himself. Even his vision dimmed and was replaced by a blank canvas exploding into a multitude of vivid colours. Jeff followed suit as the tight ring of muscles constricted around him like a springed trap. His second orgasm was even more violent and he fell back on the soft cushions. He was exhausted and sated and quickly surrounded by twinkling stars.

He had no worries pressing on his conscious as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Jeff rubbed his hands across his face and groaned. His head was throbbing like a stupid hammer was crashing against an anvil. The anvil was his skull and the sparks flying were the jabs and stabs of pain. His mouth was very dry. He felt a strange tingling sensation all over his skin like static spiders crawling all over him and he had the urge to swat at them though he knew there was nothing there. He tried to remember what the fuck happened the other night but couldn't. Like an erased section on a tape, it was just static. When the throbbing became worse he gave up all attempts and focused on the present.

'Where am I?...'

'On my sofa. How are you feeling?' Jeff opened his eyes and looked at Vaughn. What the hell? He was on the sofa at the hippie's place? Now that he thought about it, he remembered coming with Britta to the 'party' and then she left and then he had a beer or something and then…..he couldn't remember anything after that.

'Like crap. Why am I here?' Vaughn had a knowing smile and he slumped into the chair facing Jeff. He offered the ex-lawyer a glass of water and the other accepted it, nodding his thanks. The cool, clear liquid was by far the most amazing thing Jeff had ever tasted.

'You fell asleep. You had too much to drink and then crashed.' He smirked as Jeff tried to process this new piece of information. Unfortunately for him his brain just refused to work. This hangover was a really bad one. He must have had a lot to drink, though he couldn't remember anything past a few shots.

'Right…. I can't remember.' Vaughn snorted. Meanwhile, Jeff struggled into a sitting position and massaged his throbbing temple. He had to get out of there. Jeff wanted nothing more than to crawl, and he suspected that he would literally crawl, to his own place, find his comfortable bed and curl under the covers. Oh and he desperately craved an aspirin. 'Thanks for the sofa and….party.'

When he sat up he felt the room spin but he quickly regained his senses. He stumbled a little but reached the door with his pride more or less intact. No falling on his face…Vaughn followed him with twinkling eyes, still lounging with satisfaction in his seat.

'Lates!' Jeff heard Vaughn's goodbye while hugging the wall and making his way to his own place. Shit, he forgot about his date.

'I'll get laid some other night…'

* * *

'Jeff. You look like you had fun~' Britta remarked as he made his way into the library. She was the only one there. Early for once to his displeasure. He glared at her after removing his sunglasses, wishing for her to lower her voice.

'Yeah… I can't remember anything but I'll take your word for it.'

'How much did you drink?!' She looked incredulous.

'One beer. And a few shots. I think.' She scuffled and he winced as another stab went through his brain. Suddenly he had a flash of memory from the previous night. He remembered blonde hair. Just as he was grasping the memory it trailed away like water in his hands.

'Hey Britt. Did you come back by micro nipples' place yesterday?' She looked up from her binder.

'Yeah, for a second. After finishing that makes up test, which by the way was absolute BS, to check up on you. You were out. Vaughn answered the door and said you were asleep on the sofa~' She eyed him and grinned like a cat.

'He let me stay after I….'

'Fainted.'

'Fell asleep.' Strange. He remembered being with a blonde _while_ he was drunk. Maybe he wasn't fully asleep? Or was there another blonde woman over? Headache.

'Well, whatever. I'm just glad the whole Vaughn business is behind us. And I didn't do anything stupid.'

'I find that hard to envision.'

They resumed their back and forth banter as the rest of the group filled the room.

* * *

Vaughn checked the recording. Yep, he had the whole thing. Just looking over the tape he felt the stir in his stomach again. Jeff mother-fucker Winger. Sex god indeed. Even under the heavy influence of drugs he had still been one hot lay.

If he knew his drugs well, and he did, Vaughn reckoned Jeff would have a throbbing 'hangover' for the rest of the day. He smirked as he imagined the man trying to get through the hours with that mental drumming. He knew from previous experience that it wasn't easy or fun.

He remained motionless for a second before pressing the delete button on the camera. He smiled knowing that Jeff was in sufficient pain for him to be satisfied with his revenge. Besides, the sex had been good... Vaughn left it at that for now, content with the knowledge that Jeff Winger fucked a man.

* * *

**Thank you for the read! I hope it wasn't a complete waste of your money or…erm…time! XD So like I said, please let me know what you thought through lovely reviews!**

**Also I'd like to take the time and say that I have no idea if alcohol is a good lubricant (probably not); Don't accept drinks from strangers and certainly not from enemies; And always always be safe. It's not that hard and it's worth it! AND NEVER DO WHAT VAUGHN DID! Don't take advantage of someone drunk (or high in this case...XD) Great, now my preaching cession is over! XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~**


End file.
